Beviin Kabur
"It's not enough that we do our best; sometimes we have to do what's required." - Beviin Kabur Beviin Kabur of the clan Kabur, is a Mandalorian mercenary, bounty hunter, one time leader of the Mandalorian Guild, and former leader of Tracyn Battalion. Biography Early Years Beviin was born on Concord Dawn, clan Kabur's homeworld for the last several centeries, many already having moved their prior to the Dral'Han. A small portion of his clan relocted to Mandalore when he was a little boy. He joined his late father Ijaat's mercenary group Tracyn Battalion at a young age, his father having died at Galidraan. One of his brothers, Aden, also perished in that battle. Bardan Cadmir lead the Battalion, until Beviin came of age and took command as his father had wished. He continued to lead Tracyn Battalion for a short while until it was disbanded a month after the start of the Clone wars, with only a scarce handful of the original members remaining. Most having died years prior at Galidraan, or left/been KIA in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. Working solo for a short time after the disbandment of his old unit, he later joined the Mandalorian Guild led by his old friend Alouqar Ordo. After Alouqar retired, Beviin was given command of the Guild, taking the title of Al'Ori'Ramikade, as Aloquar had before him. Clone Wars "My duties require me to stay with the Guild, and I do not believe siding with either faction in this war is a good choice. If this war should end and you need us, we will come. " - Beviin Kabur, to Mandalore the Resurrector, Spar. For the first year or so of the Clone Wars, Beviin continued his fight against the Death Watch, while serving under Aloquar Ordo alongside the rest of the Guild. While officially remaining neutral during the Clone Wars as was the Guild's policy, unlike some members who were known to take jobs from either side or outright aid the CIS, Beviin was known to exclusively take jobs from the Republic, do to clan Kabur's ancient hatred of the Sith. "I have no love for the Jedi, especially after what they did to our people in the Dral'Han, or at Galdiraan - but never trust a Sith, or any organization led or influenced by them. We Kaburs learned that lesson several millennia ago." Aside from some action on Jabiim, little is known about the details of most of his direct involvement in the Clone Wars. The Republic's records were "lost" or destroyed during or shortly after the Empire's birth, Beviin is said to have had a hand in their disappearance. Post Clone Wars "An Imp occupation? legalized slave trading? it's a pity we didn't start fighting sooner." - Beviin Kabur, to Mand'alor Fenn Shysa Some time after the end of the clone wars, Beviin and a large number of former Guild members joined Mand'alor Fenn Shysa and his reformed Mandalorian Protectors fighting against the imperial occupation of Mandalore, and later aiding the Alliance to Restore the Republic to a lesser extant following the Mandalorian's victory over the Imperial forces on Mandalore. He continued to serve with the Protecters under Shysa, and later under Mand'alor Boba Fett, until retiring from active combat in approx. 15 ABY. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Lifetime Members Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Supercommando Category:Humans Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Leader Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Clan Kabur